yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! X Supporting Characters
Several supporting characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! X Original Supporting Characters "Mommy!!! Daddy!!! Seth!!!" - Isis just before Kira's step-father kidnaps her. [[Corin Fudo|'Corin Fudo']] - Darin's father. He was divorced from Darin's mother until just before the Millennium Items were reactivated. He was trapped in the Shadow Realm awaiting rescue until Tag defeated Pegasus. [[Gloria Fudo|'Gloria Fudo']] - Darin's mother. She left Darin and his father until shortly before the Millennium Items were reactivated. She was trapped in the Shadow Realm awaiting rescue until Tag defeated Pegasus. [[Isis Kaiba|'Isis']] - Isis Kaiba is Seth's little sister, and the six year old daughter of Kaiba and Ishizu. She is very unwilling to let her big brother face danger alone. She also has a plush-toy Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon that she calls Mr. Funny-Eyes. [[Jen Atlas|'Jen']] - Jen Atlas is an 18-year-old Australian duelist that Tag, Johnny, and their friends met during the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament. She lost to Tag in the first match of the Quarter Finals, but she's hanging around to watch the rest of the tournament. After Tag defeated Pegasus, he gave her the prize money. [[Jessie Atlas|'Jessie']] - Jessie Atlas is Jen's six year old brother. He is very proud of his sister and will go to any lengths to protect her. Supporting Characters from other fan-fictions "I haven't seen you two in months! I was beginning to fear I wouldn't see you today either!" - Magician's Valkyria when she arrives at the Game Shop during Duel Monsters Spirit Day. [[Anru|'Anru']] - The mother of Mahad and the step-mother of Mana. She was possessing Tea's body while Tea's soul remained Pegasus' prisoner, but she returned home when Tag defeated Pegasus. Supporting Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! "It's your turn now." - Yugi after Tag gains the Millennium Puzzle. Spirit Characters "Great warrior, my old friend, Mana, and I ask to guide you in the trials ahead." - Mahad after Darin's first defeat of Thief King Bakura. [[Atem|'Atem']] - The Pharaoh's back, and this time, he's guiding Tag along his destiny to save the world, one step at a time. After the stress of Tag's duel with Pegasus caused him to become unconscious, Atem takes over the duel for Tag. Atem won the duel for Tag by using a card Tag played face down before he lost consciousness. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - After Darin's first fight with Bakura, Mahad has sworn himself and Mana to protect and guide Darin on his destiny to help Tag save the world. He can combine his spirit with the Dark Magician if someone has that card on the field. [[Mana|'Mana']] - After swearing to help guide Darin, Mana has begun to come to terms with her affection towards a certain Ancient Egyptian Duelist. She can combine her spirit with the Dark Magician Girl if someone has that card on the field. [[Thief King Bakura|'Thief King Bakura']] - Freed from Zorc's influence after the Pharaoh learned his name, Bakura only has one thing on his mind, revenge on all who wronged and/or humiliated him. He's currently forced to help the gang save their parents' souls after failing to kill them in his most recent Shadow Game. After Tag won the New Duelist Kingdom, Bakura was put back inside his prison in the Shadow Realm. [[Shadi|'Shadi']] - Disturbed with the awakening of the evil, Shadi reactivated the Millennium Items through the soul of the curator who helped awaken the evil. He also tested Seth, Darin, and Tag in several dangerous games. He is currently using Pegasus to test the kids again. After they passed, Shadi gave Anzu the Millennium Necklace. Living Characters "Come on kids. Don't give up now, or else it's all over!" - Joey in the Shadow Realm during Tag and Johnny's duel with the Paradox Brothers. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - For the twenty years after Atem left, Yugi took his place as the King of Games and married Tea. He now has to juggle his fame with his new job as a teacher at the academy, and his life as a husband to Tea, and a father to his two children, Tag and Anzu. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed him. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - Not much has changed for Joey over the years, except for the fact that he's married to Mai and has a son named Johnny. He's also become the godfather of Tag and Anzu and the uncle of Serena. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed him. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - After marrying Ishizu, Kaiba became a family man and had two children, Seth and Isis. He stepped down from running the day-to-day operations of KaibaCorp and appointed Mokuba to do it in his place, so he could personally run the Dueling Academy. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed him. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - A housewife to Yugi now, and the mother of Tag and Anzu. She was eagerly awaiting the birth of her second daughter, but then her soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed her. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - Tristan eventually worked up the nerve to ask Serenity out and eventually married her. Together, they have a daughter named Serena. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed him. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Mai has become the wife of Joey The Crush Of Tyler Klause, the mother of Johnny, and the godmother of Tag and Anzu. She was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag defeated Pegasus. [[Grandpa Solomon Moto|'Grandpa']] - Grandpa's just as spunky as ever. Though he didn't have his soul captured with the rest of the adults, his soul was captured later when Pegasus kidnapped Isis, and he had to be rescued as well when Tag beat Pegasus. [[Bakura|'Bakura']] - After his adventures with the others, Bakura became a professor at Domino University and accidentally released the evil that forced the Millennium Items to return. He was the host to the Thief King again after his punishment was put in place, and he was freed from him again after they left Duelist Kingdom. [[Ashita Moto|'Mrs. Moto']] - The mother of Yugi, and the grandmother of Tag and Anzu. She's decided to help out at the Game Shop until Tea and Yugi's new baby is a few months old. [[Serenity Wheeler|'Serenity']] - She has married Tristan and has a daughter named Serena. She was trapped in the Shadow Realm until Tag freed her and everyone else. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - Ishizu has married Kaiba, and they have a son named Seth and a daughter named Isis. She was trapped in the Shadow Realm with the others until Tag freed them all. [[Gozaburo Kaiba|'Gozaburo Kaiba ']]- Having had a back-up file of himself, Gozaburo survived Noah's destruction of the Virtual World, and he brought Kaiba and the others to another Virtual World after the gang's Junior Year at the Academy. He first dueled Seth and won by using Isis as a shield. He was then defeated again by Tag, who used Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Soul Demolition to destroy Exodia Necross and his Life Points. He recently resurfaced during the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament by disguising himself as Kaiba's ghost. Seth forced him to reveal himself and then sent him back to the Shadow Realm with the Millennium Rod. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters